Future World Events 2011
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *New World Trade Center Freedom Tower and WTC's 4, 5 and 6 open to the public on January 1st. *The Republic of China claims control of North China on its 100th anniversary. International forces are deployed to aid the transitions. **As a part of the transition, seven provinces in northeastern China are transferred to the East Asian Federation's Control. *The Cantonese Republic is declared a federal republic. *The Riau Areas and South Fly District are transferred to Yarphei. *The Central American Federal Congress approved the lend of the Aguirre Canton in Puntarenas, Costa Rica to the Yarphese Government. Controversy arises because of the Central American Government's secrecy. It's unknown in which terms this lend has been agreed between both parties. **The Union of Everett states its concern with the lending of territory to Yarphei. *The OIS Development Fund is inaugurated, with a 350,000,000¥ contribution from the East Asian Federation Official Development Aid fund. *Following months of advertising and preparations, the Union of Everett commenses Operation Brimstone, a full scale total war invasion scenario taking place within all Everetti territories for a 24 hour period. *The Franco-German Commonwealth signs a defense agreement with the UNASUR countries, in a treaty stating that the FGC would intervene with military force to repel foreign invasion, be it one of the member nations invading another, or a foreign invasion from an outside interloper. This agreement, the UNASUR has said, applies to all members, regardless of membership to other organizations. *Modernization efforts in northeast China by the East Asian Federation, including the construction of 12 new fusion power stations, begis. *Egyptian emissaries are sent to Iraqistan, Federal State of Israel, Union of Everett, Allied States of America, and Cascadia in hope to further expand Egypt's relations with the current world. Pharaoh Sidmina also hopes to begin a new era of peace once the small problem in Lower Kingdom is Solved. *The FAF-OIS Support Detachment is formally recalled from OIS service, and reformed as the Chinese Wide Area Response Division, based at Luntai. *The first mobile Auxiliary Relay Cannon ground vehicle is tested in Inner Mongolia, successfully hitting a target off the coast of Kamchatka. *The East Asian Federation announces an unprecedented expansion of its self-defense forces, particularly the Maritime Self-Defense Force. In a statement, State Defense Officer Oichi is quoted as saying "Such expansion is necessary to protect our growing population and land area from all possible attacks. As our nation grows, so too do it's defense needs." As a part of the expansion, a specially trained division of land forces, separate from existing self-defense forces, is created. February *MyLife console Version 2.0 update and second generation console releases worldwide. The new update includes the USSR, China, Israel, Iraqistan, Turkey, Egypt, Australia, Mexico and the Caribbean and the European mainland. *Egypt breaks out in protesting and riots as protesters demand the end of current President Murbarak's regime. **Mubarak steps down from Presidency and military takes control until elections take place. *Talks begin concerning dissolving the Allied States Congress, and forming a single Senate. **12 February: The Allied States Congress is officially dissolved. The country officially becomes an Unicameral Federal Republic. *15: At 0:50 AFTA Standard Time, Malay forces enter the city of Johor Bahru, hoping to end border disagreements and trade disputes that have occurred since Yarphei seized the eastern extreme of the Strait of Malacca. *UFSA Wifi Uplinks begin to crash at a massive rate, Oi Electronics searches for the source of the failing signals. *A source route to the failing uplinks is found, a small house outside of Maricaibo. Police storm the house and find it completely empty. Tech Support from Oi quickly reverses the Wifi effects, and the problem is fixed. The house was not registered and a manhunt has begun in South America. *Nations including Algeria, Bahrain, Libya and others break out in anti government protests. Governments including Libya fight back with violent force. *The East Asian Federation announces the suspension of all research whaling operations until further notice, out of concern for researchers safety. *Israel calls for international response to Libya's killing of protesters. 1 *Two Libyan fighters are shot down by unidentified aircraft following an air strike against civilians. A Libyan attack helicopter is also struck over the city of Banghazi. *In what is called the Eight-day War, Yarphei and Thailand jointly occupy the coastline of Mon State and Tanintharyi, including the OIS capital of Dawei. *In return for a financial bailout by the Franco-German Commonwealth, Portugal transfers sovereignty of the Azores and Madeira to the FGC. After the transfer of sovereignty is completed and formalized, the FGC releases a statement on Eurozone bailouts: "Any country that desires a financial bailout with FGC funds will need to pay up in some way. This is the hard-earned money of Franco-German citizens that we are using to bail out your failing economies, because you did not manage to operate them properly. This is the consequence." *OIS sends a peacekeeping mission to raise awareness and foster an immediate democratic election to impeach Muammar al-Gaddafi. Meanwhile, thousands of OIS troops disguised as protestors push along protests, despite widespread opposition, arguing that Libyan sovereignty is illegally violated. **Defying OIS pressure, Libyan President Gadhafi orders the Libyan military to pass out weapons to gangs of pro-regime supporters to terrorize protesters. **United Nations Security Council imposes sanctions against Libya and forwards the case to the International Criminal Court. **OIS suspends membership for Libya, and places sanctions. *Construction of the Caribbean International Highway Route 2 which connects the Union of Everett to Cuba is completed. The tunnel opens for vehicle traffic on March 1st 2011. **Caribbean International Highway Route 1 connection to CIH Route 2 into Cuba opens to vehicle traffic following President Spencer's motorcade which crossed the 150 mile span in which the Cuban and Everetti governments are to meet and discuss further political and economic opportunities and relations in exchange for Democratization of government. March 1-19 *The city of Rome has become and large battle over the night, protesters fight against papal Military units. Claiming that the Pope is not turely incharge of the state, and should not trust the Vatican itself to guide Italy. No statement from Benedict XVI. **Almost the entire nation of the Papal States have been flung under the new Roman Empire flag, currently holding the peity name of 'Italian' untill the mighty city of Roma will be taken back. Its not clear who is currently leading the revolution, mostly pro-monarchists. *A request for proposals for a second-generation version of the Leviathan-class Aerial Platform with spacefaring features goes out. The project is tentatively named the Nagato class Aerial Platform, with a projected launch of 2015. *Bombs explode in Damascus and Baghdad, Iraqistan, targeting federal government buildings. **A group calling themselves Islamist Syrian National Liberation announces responsibility for the attacks and declares a movement to liberate Syria from Iraqistan. It calls for the destruction of Iraqistan, liberation of annexed territories and the end of Democracy and return to Sharia. ***Security Alliance intelligence confirms al-Qaeda has provided financial support and training to ISNL. **Following the declaration, anti-Democratic groups demonstrate in the Syria province. Militant protesters target government buildings in Damascus and Aleppo causing damage to windows and vehicles. The earlier bombings confirm 45 dead. **Pro-Democracy protests appear in Iraq, Western Iran and Syria provinces hoping to counter anti-Democracy groups, also calling for a step up in anti-terrorism operations in Iraq. War on Terrorism operations have gone on in Iraqistan since its establishment in 2007. *Following from February, the hacker has been found trying to cross into Central America. He is named Antonio Aredondo, and is has been charged with destruction of state property and eighteen counts of damage to private property due to many computers that have been wiped out by him. *The Federation Air Forces' 1st Wide Area Response Division is forward deployed to the Mediterranean, to prepare for possible enforcement of a no-fly zone over Libya. *Two squads of the Allied States Fifth Air Force, based out of Nigeria, arrive in Benghazi, Libya. They are expected to use Benina International Airport as their hub for the peacekeeping operation. *The aircraft carrier Sao Paulo is stationed on the coast of the Libyan city Surt. It is expected to enforce the no-fly zone which could be put in place over Libya. Grand Marshal Bolivar has expressed his concern for the Libyan people, and has frozen all assets of the Libyan government in the UFSA. *Fusion Technology is finally perfected by the UFSA, and is currently being implemented into the UFSA Armed Forces. *2011 Sendai earthquake and tsunami **Magnitude 8.9 earthquake strikes the Japanese Islands region of the East Asian Federation, the strongest in over 100 years, spawning tsunamis striking its coasts. Tsunami warnings are implemented in 20 Pacific nations including Cascadia, Allied States and the Union of Everett. **Thousands are dead following the earthquake. As many as four aftershocks felt in Tokyo. Chief Akimoto, on holiday in Saitama, addresses citizens from Tokyo. **SCOSK Prime Minister He Qiuwen declares that it is ready to provide any assistance needed. **Yarphese Premier Trầng Chúp Long agrees to send whatever aid Yarphei can, in the form of volunteer aid and food. **The UFSA Government offers aid to any Pacific NAtion that needs it. Chilean and Colombian coastlines are keep under watch justy in case of any rouge waves. **The Union of Everett offers to deploy the EVNS Comfort hospital ship to the East Asian Federation. ***The EVNS Comfort hospital ship and EVS Findlay amphibious carrier are deployed to the EAF. **The East Asian Federation accepts all aid. The North Tokai Fusion Power Station's reactors one and two experience containment breaches, resulting in hydrogen explosions and the release of radioactive gases. The surrounding area is evacuated. **The ASO Texline 7, one of the newer Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyers outfitted with nuclear reactors for power, docked in Sendai and beached during the tsunami, also experiences a major reactor failure. **PAFF GLF disaster relief efforts mobilized deploy to the EAF. Support includes Urban Search & Rescue teams, biohazard containment crew, iodine anti-radiation pills, fuel supplies, food supplies, fresh water supplies and a mobile fusion generator to provide electricity to areas without power, located aboard the EVS Vigilance Ford-class aircraft carrier. *In light of recent events regarding tsunamis, the Union of Everett and CARICOM plan negotiations with Spain to authorize a controlled demolition of the Canary Islands' La Palma volcano which scientists postulate could collapse during a volcanic eruption which would result in a mega-tsunami that would devastate the Everetti coasts, Caribbean islands and much of South America's coastline. **The UFSA fully supports the Everetti notion. The UFSA is beginning to prepare ships that would move rare fish and animals out of the region. They have also sent delegates and scientists to negotiate as well. **Yarphese Minister of Land Management Phang Yăng Hin voices opposition, saying that it "manipulating the forces of the very center of this Earth cannot end well, while other methods such as atmospheric research are far more economical." However, the comment is in bona fide and no hostile actions occur. Yarphei places more troops along its volcanoes and those on nearby islands such as Yogyakarta. ***Cascadia agrees with this notion, and states, "Why can't you go back to using fusion bombs to counter the tsunami?" ***"The use of fusion weapons to generate a counter tsunami only reduce in size the initial tsunami. Our coasts will still be struck by the returning shockwave of the two tsunami's collisions, although a smaller wave." States the Department of Defense. "A series of detonations would be required to reduce the wave to safe size while the eastern Atlantic coasts of Africa and Europe would not be spared the returning shockwaves." **In response to the Yarphese opposition, South American Secretary of the Interior, Romeo Estranza Arron, stated that "This volcano has a possibility to wipe out all of the Atlantic Coast of the Americas. We must act to save ourselves, and this means that not all natural features of the Earth can be sparred. Humans are an ingenuous race, and we push headstrong into possibility. The Earth is our land, and we may affix it to our liking." **USSR announces their support to the demolition of the volcano. *UN Security Council approves Libyan No-Fly Zone. 1 **International forces begin operations in Libya. *Following condemnation for the EMP attack, the South American Armed Forces in Libya leave. All ships, planes, soldiers, and tanks return to South America. South America cuts trade with other Security Council members and begins a period of isolation. **The Union of Everett expresses deep concern regarding South America's withdrawl from the global community. **Some people in South America vote to impeach Grand Marshal Jose Rodriguez Bolivar, but it is overruled by the Assembly of Nine. **The Allied States Government expresses rage against the South Americans, as an official stated: "The South Americas, particularly 'Grand Marshal' Bolivar, pushed for a retaliation. When they did so, the Allied States forces in the area were order to follow their example, and get the corrupt Libyan leadership out. Now the South Americans turned tail and ran. This is hopefully a humiliating time for their government. The Allied States fleet has already left for Libya, and will not turn back." *Phase One of the South American Isolation plan goes into effect, and all international flights, trade, and missions are cut. South American representatives are called from the PAFF and OIS chambers and return to South America. **The Union of Everett declares a state of emergency in South America and requires all citizens to leave and return to Everett. Economic and trade warnings are imposed on several major imports from South America including future shortages of cacao beans, coffee and fruits. **East Asian stock indexes fall on word of South American Isolation. Commodity prices of chocolate, rubber, bananas, lumber, and crude oil skyrocket, and coffee is effectively rationed, requiring a special need permit for its purchase. Sales of vitamin and caffeine-enriched juices, such as Morning Rescue, replace sales of coffee. 20-31 *Yarphei and Peru team up to fight demand for South American products. Peru and Yarphei plan increases in rubber growing and lumber technology. They also set aside plots of land to grow coffee. Yarphei constructs three vertical rubber farms in the Khmer Areas. Meanwhile, Yarphei recalls all Yarphese without a residency or education visas from South America, except those living in Patagonia. Yarphei sets up military hospitals in Santa Cruz province, in case of emergency. **South American Secretary of Foreign Affairs says; "I'm sorry if our nation's policies anger some nations across the globe. We cannot be available at this time, but I promise that our nation's isolation will not last to long. We just need time to reconfigure our problems, and soon our products will return to the international market." *Union of Everett Department of Agriculture authorizes projects for coffee, rubber, fruit and cacao farms in Yucatan and Maya Coast states. Lumber shortages are expected to be countered by lumber operations in Ontario, Quebec and Labrador. *Following recent protests, a petition signed by the people of Southern America impeaches Grand Marshal Jose Rodriguez Bolivar. An election takes place to find a new Grand Marshal. Another petition is signed ending the isolation before any major economic changes are to ruin the economy. The Assembly of Nine begins to apologize to other nations that they heavily affected. Aid is resent to the East Asian Federation, and the Maricaibo-Colombia Canal is reopened. *Indian ships spotted off the side of Braizlian Terretorial Waters, searching for the IN-122. Suez Canal is jamed with Indian aid ships on route to eastern Libya. Indian keeps its usal pace of trade with South America. **South America heavily monitors the Indian Ships, and makes sure they do not stumble on somthing they are not supposed to. *Elevated radiation levels are detected in Hawaii in the Union of Everett and in areas of Cascadia and the Allied States following the ASO Texline 7's reactor breach. *South Americans cheer as the newly elected leader, Fernando Inho Fabre, is selected by the Assembly of Nine. He is a heavily a coonservative based on foreign affairs and repairing the damage done to other nations. He is also in support of the Allied States taking the remaining USA, and therefore, many people expect change with other nations. *Cascadia deploys Peace Corps to Libya to assist in humanitarian aid. No combat groups or aircraft are sent. *The Malay War finally ends with victory of the Grand Yarphese Republic and the rebel group the Dayak Republic. The Malay government is exiled, and many take refuge in Indonesia and SCOSK. *Union of Everett condemns United Arab Emirates detainment of an Australian woman for eight months after she reported being raped in the country. Everetti government announces it may cut off relations and add the UAE to its Terrorism Ban List if continued extreme abuse of women does not cease. Alerts are put out for Everetti women travelling in the country. 1 **The Allied States of America warns the United Arab Emirates to cease in its inhumane laws. The Allied States also advises its citizens not to travel to the UAE, and informs its citizens already living there, that the country will not allow them to be detained under any inhumane charges. April *On April 1st, Everett commissions the first two of fifteen of the new Quebec-class fusion SSBN WMD attack submarines. The new high tech stealth submarine is capable of deploying an array of fusion weapons against a variety of enemy targets including fleets, military bases and capable of launching regional EMP attacks. The Quebec-class is estimated to replace the old Ohio-class SSBN submarines by 2013. *Union of Everett National Security Agency arrests lead pastor of the Dove World Outreach Center in Florida following a Quran burning that has sparked two days of violent rioting in Afghanistan. 11 UN workers have been killed in the violence. The pastor is charged with a hate crime and incitement of violence. *Recent raids on a military base near the Bolivian border, lead the UFSA to start investigations on the area around to base. **Following the end of the investigation; it is confirmed the attacks are coming from Bolivia. Bolivia claims the attackers are not theirs, and they send diplomats to Sao Paulo for talks to end the rigid tensions between the two nations. None-the-less, the UFSA increases border patrols along Bolivia, and will not hesitate to attack if any civilian populus is attacked first. **Operation: Andean Darkness goes into play, followed by a declaration of war on Bolivia by the UFSA. The Bolivian President is being held captive at Sao Paulo, but is only locked inside his hotelroom surrounded by Sao Paulo Police and the UFSA Army. *Thanks to a combination of Yarphese election support and widespread popularity, Keiko Fujimori of Fuerza 2011 is elected as a candidate for the Peruvian Runoff Elections in October, along with Ollanta Humala, of the Peruvian Nationalist Party. *The fourth satellite of the NGE SatDefender is launched sucessfully and tested in the barren wastes of the Gran Chacao. The UFSA has given the satellite to the NGE fgovernment. The final satellite will be finished on Friday, completing the SatDefender program. *The fifth, and final satellite of the NGE's SatDefender is launched today. This marks the completion of the SatDefender, and a new mark in the NGE's defence systems. To celebrate the acheivement, a fireworks display is planned to be held in Georgetown, Sao Paulo, Vienna, and many other NGE cities. **A spokesman of the Government of the Baltic Union has said: "We see this with concern and feel this satellite network as a threat to European security. In recent times we have tried to mediate between NGE and other European nations with the intention of creating a path of peace and security for Europe. NGE's government has made great efforts to prove that they are not a threat to their neighbors. To place weapons in space is not a good way to prove it. We expect an explanation and a review." **Fynn Fenstermacher replied later on "The satellites have been destroyed by the UFSA, while we feel a great loss we understand why it was destroyed. We reassure all the nations of europe and the world that any sort of weapon in space would have been used in defence only and never to further inperialistic gains. We apologise for any sort of offence this may have caused our neighbors" *The OFAS officially legislates its name change, with all symbolism staying the same. **PAFF members attend an emergency meeting following the dissolution of the Franco-German Commonwealth, a major loss to the organization's military strength. *Cascadia celebrates its 7th anniversary of independence on April 17, 2011 with fireworks and festivals. *NASA launches the Elenin Collider, carrying a mid grade fusion warhead, which will impact the incoming comet Elenin and alter its trajectory away from Earth. While the comet was expected to come within a distance of 21,000,000 miles of Earth, the impacter mission further tests anti-space debris weaponry. *Germany rasies threat level on southern borders with The New Germanic Republic to Orange due to launch of the new satellite SatDefender. Borders will be closed and military activated, and that of the Germany Federal Missle Defence System will also be activated. **Baltic Union Minister of Foreign Affairs, Cristina Björling, has traveled to Berlin with the intention of reducing the tension created between Germany and New Germanic Empire since the launch of the satellite network SatDefender. At the same time, the government has sent a letter to the Emperor through the ambassador of NGE in BU to try to counteract this increasing tension. **Lukas personally said that the agression shown by germany was highly unwaranted and said that if he wanted a war he could "tear down the very skys above germany and burn the land". In a later conference he apologised for his anger and said that "no troops have been stationed on germanys border but we understand your fears, however if it was only the satellite that made you prepare for defence then maybe its destruction has calmed your nerves, I hope that we can work this out and find a way to rebuild the relationship between our nations. After all we don't want another war on our hands." Fynn Fenstermacher has tried to contact the Baltic Union and Germany to try and organise a meeting to sort out the quarrals between Germany and the NGE. *The Baltic Union Petroleum Directorate has published a call for the award of new licenses for oil and gas exploration in the Norwegian Sea Region. The deadline for companies to submit applications is May 5, 2011. See: Office of The Prime Minister of The Baltic Union for more details. *The UFSA begins a massive collaboration and weapons build up program as advised by the Union of Everett. Many new weapons begin testings, and some new companies ar formed to take advantage of the rising market for new weapons in South America. *The UFSA issues apologies to all nations and the United Nations for it's childish behaviour, and intentions to militarize space. They have given up hopes of taking French Guiana, and recalled their invasion of Bolivia. They also have sent extra aide to the EAF, and Libya. The SDN has gone into a period of not being used, and the Deep Space Ion Array has destroyed the SatDefender. The federal government has insured no New Germanic Empire civilians were harmed in the process. The arms race that began only last night has also been halted. *Albert von Staffenberg has changed the Orange code from the New Germanic Empire to white, while also rasing the threat level of UFSA from a White to ORANGE /RED with the confusion of the classification of the Deep Space Ion Arry. Albert von Staffenberg has orderd all out retaliation from the UN and from other nations twoards the UFSA. **Fynn Fenstermacher said that "While he is glad on the return to calmness between Germany and the NGE, he disapproves of this new turn of violence towards the UFSA and requests that Germany lowers its military aggression imediately." *Cascadia announces a new infrastructure plan, which would allow high speed train routes to travel more directly and with much less disturbance of scenery and habitat. It is based on elevated rail. *The Union of Everett adds the United Arab Emirates to the Terror Countries Ban list and severs ties in response to the previous month's incident regarding a raped Australian woman imprisoned and abused by UAE officials for eight months. *The UFSA anounces it's plans to launch a South American EDS Satellite system. South America greatly thanks the Union of Everett for the coming EDS systems into it's populace. The Satellites have began manufacturing and are expected to be completed by next friday. *The NGE has begun mobilizing its army under the orders of Warmaster Otto Hartmann and Barrett Faust. So far 200,000 Sturmtruppen have been fully mobilized and stationed in the region of Czechoslovakia. There is currently much deliberation on the matter within the government with those who support this mobilization (Otto Hartmann, Barrett Faust and the DNP party) and those who oppose it (Samuel Parker, Strom Köhler, Fynn Fenstermacher and the UKP and TIN party). Lukas has yet to make a statement on the mobilization. *The UFSA has began it's new military policies, and hoes that these will boost relations with nations across the globe. The UFSA wishes to remain apart of the PAFF, but not apart of the GLF, in an attempt to stop the tensions created in Europe. *Baltic Union Minister of Foreign Affairs, Cristina Björling, has arrived to Berlin. She will meet Chancellor Stauffenberg early in the morning. It is said that the King, Oscar III, has contacted his old friend Lukas Hoffmann to ask him a peace gesture. If the King's words make a possitive effect an equal peace gesture should be done by the German Republic. Mrs Björling is going to propose both sides a peace conference in Riga. *The Imperial Army of the NGE is ordered to stop mobilization by Lukas Hoffmann. However the currently mobilized Sturmtruppen will stay to defend the border. Lukas has also agreed to go to the meeting in Riga but say that more than non-aggression pacts and peace treaties must be dicussed. **Kristina Björling is now in the Baltic Union embassy. She has been talking with president Nilsson and knows that NGE is stopping the soldiers movilization and they have agreed to a conference in Riga. For the first time in the past 48 hours she can relax a little and sleep a few hours. If the government of NGE has made a gesture, it is sure that German Republic will do next. Peace in Europe is now closer. *Chancellor Stauffenberg orders for all of defensive units on the German- New Germanic border to return to normal status. Alexander Ronn reads off a small letter, with a jittery mouth " This is quite the most disturbing thing I can read to our general public, this letter is from the New Germanic Empire's war minister. We do not currently know if this is a joke, or wasen't intended to be said by the NGE's government." *"We have more WMD than you could beleive, our chemical weapons will melt your skin, our biological weapons will choke your lungs, our nuclear weapons will erase your existance. Our troops are some of the finest in the world, our weapons some of the most powerful. We have won countless battles with less, what makes your puny republic any different to the other nations we have defeated and conquered." - Otto Hartmann *100,000 of the 200,000 Sturmtruppen that where placed on the NGE borders with the German Republic have now been ordered to demobilize. Lukas came forward and apologised once more for Ottos behaviour saying "Sometimes he cannot help himself, He is a passionate man and beleives strongly in a united Germany. It is a worry that he would threaten anyone with any of our WMD's but I can assure you that no nuclear, biological or chemical weapons can be launched without my permission. I can tell you that I think it was more Fausts influence that caused him to be so abrupt and aggressive on the international stage than Ottos own character, I shall have him write a letter at once. Again I apologise to any who feel disurbed or threatened by this message." *Happy with the outcome of her meeting with Stauffenberg, Mrs Björling leaves Berlin to Stockholm. There is a lot of work to do in the coming days. Both NEG and German Republic have agreed to meet in Riga and the meeting is to occur as soon as possible to prevent any incident raising tension again. Pending confirmation from GR and NGE, the proposed date is Saturday April 30. The Riga Peace Conference must be succes to definitively eliminate the threat of war in Europe. *Kate Middleton and Prince William marry in London. A variety of guests attend the ceremony, and the Wedding Breakfast. Various world leaders have attended the reception including Fernando Inho Fabre and about 650 more. *The largest private data breach in East Asian history occurs when all 77 million of Sony's PlayStation Network subscribers' private information is exposed to an unknown group of hackers. The 4chanistan-affiliated group Anonymous is suspected in the attacks. **4chanistan officially denounces the attacks calling the hackers responsible, "butthurt newfags". May *Osama bin Laden is captured alive in Pakistan by Union of Everett Militant Forces and Pakistani agents in a joint effort to capture or kill the terrorist leader. One of bin Laden's sons are confirmed to be killed in a firefight. His current location is unknown. **The UFSA congratulates Everett, and many people cheer in the streets as the terrorist leader is finnaly gone. South America now looks at opening relations with few Middle Eastern nations. *NASA's Elenin Collider spacecraft collides with the comet Elenin and detonates a 75 megaton fusion warhead, deflecting the comet off its path that would have come within 21 million miles of Earth. The comet is projected to head outward into space and never enter within the Mars-Earth-Venus-Mercury orbit area. *Heavy Campaigning Begins in the New Germanic Empire as political tension between the DNP and the OKP increases. Recent predictions show that the DNP and minor partys will gain more seats while the OKP will lose seats. OKP Party Leader, Ferdinand Reinhard, said "We are prepared to lose seats however we are not prepared to lose them to those that would see the days of the confederacy upon us again!" **Several East Asian corporations, intent on opening more European markets, declare support for the TIN in upcoming New Germanic elections. Anonymous donations from offshore accounts traced back to East Asian citizens in the Empire fund advertising campaigns for the party. **The Baltic Union Government maintains a position of official neutrality respecting the independence of the NGE people. The official position advocating for a peaceful electoral process and to support the newly achieved peace and stability with German Republic. However, some members of the Liberal Party in government are going to support TIN for the campaign. Although the president Nilsson is not going to do it publicly for reasons of institutional charge, it is possible that some other government official will be directly involved in meetings of the TIN. **Due to a much wider campaign this year the TIN party has gained many supporters, particularly in the south amongst working class. The new campaigning from them this year includes: high budget TV adverts, the hiring of famous people to show their support for the TIN party and even a whole program on the elections and why to support them. **Otto Hartmann leaves the OKP party and joins the DNP, this throws the OKP war delegate into chaos and brings a large amount of militarist support to the DNP. While this happens CHD gains more support from the Bulgarian Province after their 5 day "Freedom" campaign finishes. *In response to Sony's hack attack and downing of Playstation Network services, MyLife updates its services with a new mandatory security patch download for all non-Chinese and Russian sold consoles. MyLife has updated consoles to the current security features of Chinese and Russian versions which had already featured advanced anti-cyber terrorism programs which were designed to counter Russian and Chinese state-funded hacker organizations. *The Baltic Union delegation has arrived in Tokyo to attend the East Asian Federation - Baltic Union First Bilateral Summit. The Union delegation is headed by the Prime Minister Nilsson accompained by the ministers of Foreign Affairs, Finance, Transport and Communications, Trade and Industry, Energy and Education and Research. Officials from these and other ministries will also participate in various job meetings. Along with the official delegation, executives of some of the major companies will travel to Tokyo trying to take advantage of the official visit to close important business. *New technologies in South America lead to the creation of the Guardsmen Frame. The Guardsmen is a unique body enhancer, allowing the user to pick up a small car, or tear down a wall. The Frame is to be inputed into the Self Defense Force by creating new units, called the Amazon Guards. *The Everetti Department of Defense releases a statement regarding Osama bin Laden, stating, "He is being held at an undisclosed facility." President Spencer confirms he will be interrogated for some time. The Department of Justice released photos of Osama bin Laden, sporting an orange prison jumpsuit. The DOJ also stated that three of bin Laden's wives and two of his sons were being detained. *Union of Everett and Cascadia announce federal funding of a possible Canadian cure for cancer. 1 *In response to an earlier invasion of Johor Bahru, resurgence of the Khmer Rouge as the state of Kampuchea, and the independence of several new states, Yarphei hands Tavoy Special Zone over to OIS administration and quickly lets go of its territories outside former Vietnam and Cambodia. Trầng Chúp Long declares a state of emergency, recalling all VLA troops, although many choose to create their own states. Those that are caught are tried for treason, but due to Yarphei's weakness, most escape the punishment. **Everetti citizens celebrate the collapse of Yarphei, waving Everetti flags and chanting various pro-West, PAFF, NATO and American chants. Haitians celebrate the news with fireworks and celebratory protests in the streets, echoing Yarphei's previous attempt at exterminating Haitians with a Category 5 hurricane. Flag burnings of Yarphese flags is reported in several areas of Haiti. **Muslims in Iraqistan celebrate the liberation of Islamic Yarphese citizens and their declarations of independence. **The Allied States erupts in victory celebrations, with people claiming the war against Yarphei has finally been won. The Allied States Government released no statements regarding these claims. **The East Asian Federation announces a compulsory evacuation of its citizens in the country, and engages in talks with Premier Trầng's government about possible economic aid. **The DNP party leader expressed his feelings on the collapse of Yarphei saying "As soon as we acheive a military superiority in the parliament, I promise you this: We will assist the true government of those lands, the Trầng government, to re assert its control over the area. If not politically, then economically! if not economically, then militaristically! I would expect no less of our allies if barbaric guerilla forces killed a few good men then declared themselves Kings, Rulers or Dictators in our lands." **The UFSA feels mixed reactions to the downfall of Yarphei. While some people (Mainly members of the LASA) see this as the liberation of some oppressed peoples, the government views this as a major alert. As the Yarphese Central Government was always strong, the Secretary of Foreign Affairs believes "They will relatate with deadly action, and therefore, celebration is not the bright way to act." Some people, however, have taken to the streets to party at the liberation of the oppressed. No statement from the Grand Marshal. **The Union government has issued the following statement: "Our government regrets any kind of war wherever it occurs. Although Yarphei government has long been the instigator of the worst atrocities, we regret that its people was involved in a vicious civil war. We are evaluating possible actions to help the civilian population of Yarphei and we are always receptive to any change of attitude from Yarphei government." **Celebrations occur in Cascadia in result of the collapse of Yarphei. Prime Minister Nathan Flech releases a statement on the history of Yarphei. *The NGE election results in a DNP Upper Tier victory and an OKP Lower Tier victory. Minor parties lose a large amount of seats and the VLP loses enough seats to be discounted as a major party. The TIN party gave a thank you speech after the seats announcement while the DNP called for celebrations at the now more closely unified parliament. *The first shipments of rice, soybeans, and barely arrive from the UFSA into the EAF. Because of the collapse of Yarphei, South America will continously supply the EAF with its regular imports of food. Agricultural companies in the UFSA scramble to setup branches in several large cities of the EAF. *Preparations begin for the upcoming South American National LGBT Pride Day. The Deparment of Security begins routines to escort the march for any counter march that goes violent. Cities such as Montevideo, Sao Paulo, Rio de Janerio, Maracaibo, and Corodoba prepare their streets with colorful rainbow banners with the Sun of May, and roadblocks are setup to devert traffic from the march routes. **At 9 A.M. Eastern South America Time, celebrations for the National LGBT Pride Parades begin. LGBTs people crowd the streets of major cities by the thousnads, and set routes are blocked from car traffic. Security Agents are also scattered throughout the parades to protect them from counter marches. **At 4 P.M., the marches have ended, but celebrations are still happening across the nation. The celebrations are expected to end late in the night, and maybe even stretch into Saturday. Thankfully, no violence occured relating to the marches. *South America readies the South American Survivor Program, so that just en case the end of the world begins tommorow, they will be ready. **South America raises the alert level to a National level of Code BLUE. Seeing as the general population is worrying about the end of the wrold scenario. The DSIA is also activated to shoot down any incoming object from orbit, and the SDN System is put online in case it is needed. The Grand Marshal is reported to be in a secure location. *The Union of Everett bans Family Radio Christian Network following the passing of 6:00PM Everetti Eastern Standard Time, the predicted time of the Rapture global earthquake, citing conspiracy and attempt to instill general panic and fear to the public and incite possible dangerous or illegal activities. **Young aspiring Senator Trevor Prince publicly states: "... the Union of Everett has time and time again shown it has no respect for faithful people ... Spencer is an Atheist who wishes to force Atheism on the entire country ... they misunderstand liberalism ... I only wish they would go easier on Churches and religious organizations, or people ... and yes, to those who are wondering, I myself am an Atheist." *The New Germanic Empire mobilizes reserve military forces and police forces to patrol and monitor as much of the NGE as possible to stop any mass suicide attempts or riots. Radio stations are monitored in case vital information is broadcast and T.V. channels broadcast no live shows incase of hijacking. Warmaster Otto Hartmann said: "The safety of the people is of the utmost importance and while in other cases this may not be nessesary, there are those that would have us think rapture is to come with violence and death, we are here to stop such criminals." **On May 28th the emergency state control is taken away, reserve forces are demobilized and the heavy monitoring is called off. With only seventeen deaths (due to suicide) and zero lethal riots, the operation is called a sucess and ended. *After posting the largest net loss of any company in East Asian Federation history, the chairman, president, and CEO of Tokyo Electric Power resign their posts. The loss was largely in part of disrupted service from the incident at the North Tokai fusion power station and resulting cleanup. *Communications to and from Libya fail. Any one who makes radio contact in the borders of Libya simply hears looping Lady Gaga songs Schibe, Highway Unicorm, and Americano. In South America military activity increases heavily, and much activity is around major port ciites. *The entirety of the South American Sea SDF arrives off the coast of Libya after maintaining total radio silence for their entire journey across the Atlantic. Bombardments have began on the city of Tripoli, and the Amazon Guard has been deployed to Surt. The entire LSDF prepares for a landing at Triploi. **The Allied States Air Forces in the area immediately begin assisting the South American forces. The Allied States warns for the Libyan leader to step down within a week or have Tripoli's government structures completely leveled. **Several seconds after hearing that the Allied States is assisting, the Assembly of Nine has changed the Allied States from "Enemy of the State" to "Acting Ally". Five minutes fated the inittial attack began, the SANV Sao Paulo arrived with the newest carrier, the SANV Montevideo. **Oi Electronics and the UFSASA have successfully hijacked Libya's television channels, and have began looping the leaked Singer Romeo's sex tape onto Libyan broadcasts. ***The Everett State Department announces it's disgust with the UFSA's choice to air pornography to Libyan civilians rather then standard PSYOPs information to aid and inform the public. **Landings at Tripoli begin, and air strikes begin to assist the ground forces. Tripoli is expected to fall around twelve with fighting continuing into the next day. A statement from the Sec of Defence said that "We will bring justice to this unjust regime." The Suriname-Class ICBM arsenal is activated should it be needed. **Mummar Gadhafi has been found inside a bunker near his compound. He has been taken into custudy on board the carrier Sao Paulo. South American forces will continue to take Tripoli, and the surrounding area to ensure that no bastion of Libyan government remains. **NGE armed forces mobilize and deploy the 4th Sturmtruppen Division In Benghazi via helicopter airlift. They quickly subjigate the rebels and capture them, They set up a command post and begin moving outwards in all directions securing more areas as they go. Current operations are limited to land with sea support. ***The Union of Everett demands the NGE to withdraw and cease attacks on rebel forces and civilians. ***The NGE refuses and begins transporting the 3rd Panzer Division to be sent across. They note that civilians have not been targeted, only the forces of the faction known as the Lybian Republic have been engaged. Also after several small firefights around the rebel territorys a large ammount of Rebel leaders have been captured, current confirmed rebel casualties number 163. ***As the Allied States does not want to damage its ties with the New Germanic Empire, Delta Force operators are sent into Benghazi to rescue rebel leaders from the NGE invasion. ***Currently NGE captured rebel leaders are transported back to the NGE to be placed in POW centres. NGE troops move to secure the coast east from Benghazi. ***The Amazon Guard is sent to Benghazi to try and negotiate with the NGE to hand over the rebel leaders. As they mean no harm to any operation, and only wish to bring democracy to a nation in fear for nearly 50 years. ***The NGE announces that the currently held territory will be a protectorate of the NGE. The troops in Benghazi prepare for the Amazon Guard and Generalmajor Hirsch prepares for negotiations, being advised from a feed by Finlay Zimmerman. ***Some Senussi backing rebels have started co-operating with the NGE and Senussi backing rebel leaders are placed as commanders of the new Royal Lybian Army (numbering: 300 so far and growing). Some more central areas that support Senussi rule have joined the protectorate. ***The Amazon Guard has arrived in Benghazi, and only wishes that they let the captured rebels into the republic. He also has presented a map showing the areas set for borders. MAP HERE ***The NGE says that it would never agree to a small Kingdom, with the now even larger Royal Lybian Army (1,250) and a third of the country supporting the Senussi Dynasty. The NGE suggest a new map made from the altered old map. ***Not wanting anymore violence, the UFSA agrees to the revised borders. **As Gadhafi has been captured, the Allied States Air Force starts leveling low-civilian casualty government buildings in Tripoli and harasses any other military opposition on the ground. **Gadhafi arrives in the Hague on board a small business jet. He is sent to the international court for his crimes against humanity. Remaining South American forces begin to capture other HVTs occluding high level officials. *South America proclaims the Republic of Libya as a nation, and hands over the country to the rebel leaders not in Benghazi. The provisional republic is to be guarded by what ever nation can give adequate security. **Aid pours into the newly proclaimed nation. The remaining loyal soldiers to Gadhafi have surrendered, and turned power over to the rebels. South America has began rebuilding all areas inside the borders of the republic. *The NGE proclaims its currently held territory in Lybia as the Kingdom of Lybia, and has started negotiations with the Senussi Dynasty about the rule of the country. **The East Asian Federation denounces the New Germanic Empire's militaristic actions in landgrabbing portions of the newly liberated Libyan state. **The Union of Everett announces it will not recognize any Libyan state except one ruled by the rebels and people in accordance with Democratic elections. **The NGE announces that the planned government will be a constitutional monarchy like the old Kingdom of Libya, however the Senussi Dynasty has not yet confirmed its support for the new government or country. **Yarphei sends some of its top politicians from the University of Singapore to help with the political situation in Libya. They hope that by helping calm the situation in Libya it will not fire up the Muslim population of Yarphei. **The KoS commends the quick thinking of the NGE and the creation of the Kingdom of Libya and hope that others will back it as a nation. *Baltic Union strongly condemns the unilateral actions of UFSA and NGE. Once again UFSA has violated international law and attacked a country, Libya, which was subjected to punitive action by the United Nations. Moreover, the government of NGE has once again shown its ugly face and placed the international community in a difficult situation. The Union government joins international condemnation against these actions. *The Democratic Republic of Pattani lays siege to Singapore. VLA members are evacuated, but many, mostly ethnic Malays, defect to Pattani. *Iraqistan launches enhanced military operations in Syria province following brutal killing and mutilation of a child by Syrian forces. *The South American EDS Satellites are in working condition, and South America is waiting for the Everetti shipment of microdroids. The Secretary of Health is seen in Sao Paulo, looking "elated". June *The Senussi dynasty finally agree to take control of the new nation called the Kingdom of Libya. According to NGE news services they spent the whole of the 1st June negotiating the subject. Its status as a protectorate will be reviewed in a years time by the NGE, if it is up to par then it will be able to become a standard nation again. **The Allied States of America calls a United Nations vote to decide whether or not the two new Libyas will be recognized. **The East Asian Federation freezes diplomatic ties with the New Germanic Empire, citing international aggression and revoking foreign nationals' rights in Libya, ejecting all Germanic diplomats from the country. **The Union of Everett follows suit and freezes ties, calling for equal Democratic elections in Libya. "These people have fought to the death for freedom and you have stripped them of their achievements," president Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer is quoted. **The Republic of Cascadia freezes sizes, agreeing with the EAF and Everetti demands. **Baltic Union freeze diplomatic relations with NGE and intensify contacts with allied nations to try to give a joint response. The current situation in Libya is unacceptable and the Union government wants a free and united Libya. **The UFSA sees this as their fault for not protecting the Eastern Half of Libya. The DoFR, with the approval of the Grand Marshall, changes the status of the NGE and all who support the Kingdom of Libya to "State Not Recognized". Intense protests break out in the Republic of Libya, calling for retaliation. As a result, the NGE officials in the UFSA are deported to their home. The Department of Trade and Financed has embargoed the NGE, and frozen all assets within South America. **The NGE foreign relations delegate responded with a short speech transmitted to embassays "These far off governments plague us with claims that we have set up a dictatorship or that we are acting as international terrorists yet we have established the Senussi as the leaders of the Kingdom not a mad self imposed barbarian, we have also established a parliament not a group of henchmen to clobber those who don't agree with them. We have seen by the migration of monarchists to the Kingdom that they prefer it to the republic! So answer me, why have you established a government without consulting the Libyan people and how is it better than the Kingdom's? We made the Kingdom in conjunction with the Royalist rebels and the parliament was primarily established by them and when we offer protection to them instead of leaving and saying "first one in gets the gun". before criticizing our practices maybe you should look at yours first." This speech was also broadcast on NGE public TV 30 minutes after the embassy broadcasts. *The NGE ensures the Kingdom of Libya it will remain independent from the republic. There are many republican fuelled riots on the borders of the 2 nations as a result, the royal police have been deployed to deal with the situation. *Ambassador Yukio Takasu has asked the United Nations General Assembly to pass a resolution recognizing the Republic of Libya as the sole governing body of the territories of the former Libyan Arab Jamahiriya. *1 June: Fearing civil war, the Allied States activates a peacekeeping mission to Libya. The border between the two de facto sovereign nations are expected to become a buffer zone within three days. Elements from the Allied States Army and Marine Corps have been dispatched. **The Sturmtruppen and the Royal army respond arming their guns with rubber bullets to force Republican protesters away from the Kingdoms borders. The NGE Panzerdivision arrives in Benghazi along with weapons and supply's for the Kingdom. **The Allied States warns the Royal Army, that if any unneutralized forces are found in the planned buffer zone, they will be forcefully removed. **The Kingdoms temporary government refuses to accept the buffer zone unless it is decided by a council of both Republican and Kingdom Libians and representatives of the main intervening nations. *The Union of Everett begins full withdrawl of forces from the UN Libyan operations, Spencer citing, "total sh-tstorm fest". The Department of State states, "Everett will not risk the lives of its personnel in this messy situation the NGE has made." *The East Asian Federation's air force contingent halts sorties over Libya and recalls all flights to FAF Tunis. *Marius Koertig asks Lukas Hoffmann for emergency powers citing "situation is dire and requires immediate action,...[ the DNP has always prided itself with its ability to overcome odds.]" In protest against this the TIN and CHD parties left the government building. There is no word on Lukas's response. *3 June: The Kingdom-Republic Buffer Zone is established by the Allied States. *A combination of South American and Libyan troops push protests away from the buffer zone. *Elections in Libya lead to Mustafa Abdul Jalil, the ex-head of the rebels, being elected President. He has choosen his cabinet, and a vice president as well. South American and Libyan leaders begin talks over what to do with the Kingdom. *The NGE establish a military base near the border with a few airforce wings and several automated artillery and anti air guns. The Kingdom and the NGE announce that they are ready for talks, with the Kingdoms foreign minister saying that "although war started this, let democracy end it". **A combination of South American and Republican Dimplomats arrive in Benghazi to discuss peace between the two nations. *The PAFF Disaster Response Agency and Counter Terrorism agencies announce a general global alert for potential bio-terrorism, advising nations to maintain stricter monitoring of reported pathologies of infections and exposures in their nations to contagions and be prepared for possible outbreaks of illegal biological hazards. Most nations are provided PAFF DRA Pandemic Response Force quarantine and pandemic response guidelines for preventing or containing an outbreak. **Wishing to re enforce its peace keeping intentions, the NGE issues cures for all unstable long term infections to local governments including the Republic. *The Sturmtruppen and Royal Army begin marching on the buffer zone, to reclaim Royalist land taken by the ASA buffer zone. They have been ordered not to shoot unless shot at. The Imperial Air Force is on standby with 2 wings of CAS fighters. **The Allied States Military at the buffer zone issue a final warning to the advancing Royal Army, stating that if they breach the zone, it will be an act of war against the Allied States of America. **The Army stops 100 metres from the buffer zone under orders to wait until the negotiations at Benghazi are over. *The Security Alliance declares a blockade and embargo on the Kingdom of Libya until the NGE withdraws all biological and chemical weapons from the new nation. **The Israeli Defense Forces mobilize for a potential war with the Kingdom of Libya and prepares for biological and chemical warfare. Israel declares the highest state of alert following the bio attacks against the UFSA. The Navy prepares to deploy to patrol the waters of Libya to prevent the proliferation of bio/chem weapons through the Mediterranean. **Everetti battleships re-enter the Mediterranean Sea following previous orders to abandon the UN Libya mission. The EVS Lowell, EVS Quincy and EVS Brockton battleship groups position themselves to enforce a Security Alliance patrol to stop the supply of bio weapons into Libya. **Iraqistan's Navy deploys its Mediterranean Fleet to enforce the embargo and blockade. **In a parallel order, the East Asian submarine NSDF Keungae is deployed off the Libyan coast to intercept New Germanic supply aircraft. **All the Baltic Union Armed Forces are put into alert. Projection Task Forces 1 and 2 (two aircraft carriers with its combat group) are sent to the Mediterranean to participate in the Security Alliance patrols. **Lukas grants Marius Koertig emergency powers. The NGE declares Alarm-Modus 2 and mobilizes all forces, (army, navy, airforce), Then sends in the majority of the NGE fleet to break the embargo and secure a supply line. NGE thumpers are deployed on the NGE borders, KoS borders and the Kingdoms borders. All NGE protectorates are told to mobilize and prepare for war at worst. ***As troops mobilize near the buffer zone, the Allied States Army Air Corps drop warning bombs near the lines. ***automated anti-aircraft guns are set up at the buffer zone, the Kingdom demands the bombing stops or they will open fire to defend the Kingdoms land in the buffer zone. ***The Allied States responds saying if the Kingdom's troops don't move to at least 20 miles from the buffer zone, the bombing will continue. ***They agree to back out 20 miles as long as the ASA agrees not to attempt to escalate the current border or general situation. *The Baltic Union government requested an urgent meeting of the members of PAFF to study the measures to adopt within the current situation. The Union formally propose the expulsion of UFSA for its repeated violations of international law. **The government of the UFSA responds by releasing a press statement highlighting the positive outcomes of its Libyan campaign, including the ouster and upcoming trial of Moammar Gadhafi, and the establishment of the democratic Republic of Libya. It is also implied that the Baltic Union wishes for a South American ejection only to better its own position in the organization. * **The AS Army Air Corps stop their bombings and return to their carriers. **The KoS agrees to mobilize and prepares its armed forces for a total war campaign. *Negotiations within Benghazi have reached a standstill due to outside activity. *Lukas denounces Everetts actions against the NGE saying "once again show their militaristic motives in europe and africa ... they appear ready to crush any who would be able to match them on the field of combat. ... is not the first time they have come here and done this, just like the old america they consider themselves the world police ... They have asked for war and we have not given them the chance yet but if they cannot grasp the situation through speeches and signs then we will make them understand through blood and iron." Following this "Europe RULED by Europe" campaign posters began appearing in the NGE and surrounding countries except the German Republic. **President Spencer responds, "We are forced to intervene because you choose to develop and proliferate illegal biological and chemical weapons. You provide these hazardous weapons to an unstable country where terrorists can get a hold of them and use them against them against my country and the rest of the world." **Lukas replied to the President "the Union cannot wield the sword that we can why should we not use it? The Royal army has so far proven a valuble ally and so we test their grip. ... weapons? by what rules? Geneva? pah! why should we be limited because of our neighbors fears." **Nationalist and Conservative partys start gaining speed behind them and the "Europe RULED by Europe" campaign in countrys like Italy, Turkey, Britain, ect. *The East Asian Federation Maritime Self-Defense Force's projection fleet assembles at Okinawa for deployment to North Africa. *Baltic Union Army units are being deployed in Poland to support German Republic in a possible war. *''EVS Victory'' aircraft carrier battlegroup joins the Security Alliance embargo and blockade. EVS Samaritan hospital ship is scheduled to arrive late June 5th to the Mediterranean, containing biohazard and CDC specialists and supplies for treating varying known bio weapons. *Albert von Stauffenberg deploys the German Republics entire military to its southern border, and the statement of, " My people will be handed the gas masks, the rifles, the banners, all in the name of freedom and peace. Your neighbors do not fear, nor the world. You sir are a coward with your people as a shield, and the only way to get to you is to shot the civilian trough the right shoulder, and take the final blow to your head. You and your government have ten hours to quit all transportation of arms, bio-weapons to the nation of Libya, resistance is futile." *The 1st Feldheeres are deployed to the north border of the NGE. Otto Hartmann spoke against them "war. A doctrine taught to our soldiers. Now, to finally be tested on the battlefield. The German Republic, a comunist and socialist enemy of the empire! will be defeated. ... soldiers shall march upon them and crush them under their boot! prepare for glorius unification! ... call us cowards! our great leader a coward! Our leader who served in wars leading his men from the front! sacrificing so the people of the confederacy may have lived in peace! who feared us when we put a defencive sattelite in the heavens? who feared us when we spoke of our WMD's? they did!" *The Union of Everett warns the NGE that if bio/chem weapons are used against Germany, a declaration of war will be issued. **Marius Koertig replies to the threat in a DNP meeting "fantastical that a nation so far away with so little understanding of our culture or people considers us only violent and uncivilized." *The German Republic sends a statement to the NGE that they have one hour left for the redrawl of its forces from Libya. **There is only a short reply before communications with the German Republic are cut: "First the Allied States come and try to enforce themselves as a peacekeeper, understandable, Then the Everettis demand us to leave territory we have promised to defend, unbeleivable, But now you after everything want us to leave Libya after already causing the NGE damage this year, unacceptable. Choose your actions carefully from now on, the world is watching *[[Germanic War (FW)|'The Germanic War Begins']] *Operation: Brother begins with attacks across the border, troops begin to fire out of fortifications and Anti-Aircraft weapons are deployed and the Luftwaffe send in air strikes against the fortified south. Air to Air aircraft at put of high patrol over the Republics side. ICBMs (Conventional) are fired into NEG at important government facilities and military bases. All southern borders of the German Republic/Poland have become a war theater. **The German Republic meets heavy resistance as automated artillery fires across the border with furious speed, Sturmtruppen mass where the Republic attacks and holds them off with ease, The Fallschirmjager drop into important facilities of the Republic and sabotage them with high explosives. Facilities are wiped out on the surface however important equipment and people are kept alive in deep underground bunkers. Strategic statosphere bombers fly over the top of the Republic and drop bombs on specifically military industrial regions of Republican cities. Reserves begin mobilizing to counter attack as the war becomes a complete stalemate with few advances. **Reports show that some ICBM's hit only suspected military facilities causing the deaths of hundreds of NGE citizens. **The German Republic begins bombing missions on only military facilities and government buildings, German NATO ships in the Mediterranean begins to start small skirmishes off the coast of Libya with Germanic Naval Forces. Dropping of bombs by Germanic planes hits a chemical plant in the city of Rosenhelm, this is seen to be a drop of a chemical dirty bomb, The German Republic retaliates in a statement to the global community of the Germanic Government using biological warfare and the use of chemical warfare. Stage 2 of the ICBMs take lift at the Germanic's, a large stockpile of former US, NATO missiles begin to hit strategic points in Germanic cities. **The German Republic activates its NATO treaties with other nations, asking for help against the Germanic Goverment. ***Baltic Union requests an urgent meeting of NATO to adopt a common position. Meanwhile all the Armed Forces are on high alert and the government has begun to mobilize reservists of the Home Guard. Some 150,000 troops are now in Poland pending orders and is expected to reach 200,000 in the coming hours. ***The government of the Baltic Union will exhaust all diplomatic opportunities before going to war, but the Union will do as part of NATO if it is decided. However, the fleet participating in the blockade of the Mediterranean have clear orders to prevent the passage of ships from NGE since this is not an act of war but a mission of the international community. **ICBM's are being intercepted by advanced Germanic laser defence systems, causing them to land unexploded, while the majority of the systems are up, at least 40% are still inactive. The New Germanic Empire asks for aid against the sudden Republican aggression and careless assualt on civilian populated targets. *A letter is released from the South American government to all leaders of the world "War. War never changes. You give someone a gun, they shoot at who they don't like. This, in the most whole hearted words, is absofuckinglutely retarded. We pull out a mad man, and you install another? If you, by any means, attack civilian populated centers, you can garauntee that South America's boot will be right upmyour ass. Quit this blatant destruction, or we will end it for you." **Germany replys: " Help us deal with the government and man that put this new mad man in Libya. NGE will not stop its evil grip on this earth untill they are stopped, war is never the best way to go, but when countries wave around biological weapons and inplace new dictatorships means a time and place for an investment for the world and global peace to remove these threats in the future." **The Baltic Union government condemns once again the nonsense threats launched by UFSA. "It is ridiculous that the nation that started all this madness with its illegal invasion of Libya now wants to appear as the guardian of the world. Again we urge a resolution of condemnation from the international community to not only NGE but also UFSA abandon their positions in Libya." **Marius Koertig commented "You call the leader of the Senussi dynasty a madman? you are insane, you see enemies where there are none, the UFSA has done many things to preserve peace in our time, many abrupt but in the interest of peace. And when have the NGE ever used our terrible weapons? NEVER! if we were the horrors you proclaim us to be your nation would be raised to the ground by now and then you call a constituitional monarchy a dictatorship? SO is the united kingdom a dictatorship or even the Baltic union? rethink your words o' wise germany." 6th-Present *In a brief statement the Baltic Union government announced that Northern Gas Grid is now controlled by the Armed Forces and all shipments of oil and gas to NGE are suspended. **Marius Koertig commented on the subject a government meeting "So they still ship to Germany? I think these "allies" established by the OKP seem to be working not only against us but with our enemies to try and destroy us. To this I say mobilize! mobilize the common man! we will crush Germany under the heel of our mighty army and have this finished with. No more aggression if we make a new tank, No more violence should we have more soldiers and No more war!" *Germany requests a NATO emergency meeting for the questioning and planning for the Germanic War later tonight. *The Union of Everett authorizes a joint NATO and PAFF meeting to be held at the Everett City PAFF Administration Building regarding the war started by Germany against the NGE. Secondly, Everett does not classify the striking of a chemical plant to be chemical warfare and maintains a position of neutrality until direct chem/bio weapons are deployed. In response to the Germanic War, the Security Alliance closes off the Mediterranean Sea to NGE naval vessels through an Israeli closing of the Suez Canal to all NGE vessels and an Everetti checkpoint at Gibraltar. *Lukas orders the withdrawal of the Biological and Chemical weapons in Libya stating "The DNP went too far there, we aim for peace and so they move our WMD's into an unstable country, not what I would expect of our political leaders..." **The Security Alliance blockade and embargo of the Kingdom of Libya stands down to allow for removal of bio/chem weapons from Libya. Naval fleets will remain active in the Mediterranean in the event of further war in the region between NATO and the NGE. **The East Asian projection fleet is withdrawn, and ordered back to home ports, with the removal of the national security threat. UN inspectors request to oversee the removal process. **Lukas agrees stating that Generalmajor Hirsch will welcome the inspectors and make sure they see the enitre process. *Germany keeps its stance on the removal of Lukas. *The New Germanic Empires foreign relations asks nations outside the FGC to remain neutral as this war of so called peace, was a highly agressive act of war, during negotiations in Libya and was unjust of such an agressive reaction to cutting communications, Lukas is quoted "war to prevent war defeats its meaning". *The Senussi dynasty announce they will agree to a Libyan referendum on 3 points: the unity of Libya, the new government of Libya and the protection of Libya. should the Republic agree to it. In a show of good faith the Germanic forces move back to the established base and the Royal Army demobilizes. **The Republic agrees to unification, but only if the NGE leave completely and let them install a republican government for the entirety of Libya. **South American forces in Libya begin to take down their encampments and prepare to leave to South America. ***The Union government is satisfied with UFSA's decision to leave Libya but thinks that it would be better if the invasion had not occurred. *If Everett doesnt want to be involved in Lybia, Baltic Union is prepared to participate in or lead an international coalition to guarantee the security and territorial integrity of Libya in the months before the referendum and elections. For the creation of this coalition is necessary that ALL the invading forces have completely abandoned Libya. *The NGE will agree to leave as long as the Kingdom is not discriminated against by any coalition members and to insure that the referendum is not rigged in any way the NGE asks that it may contribute along with the Kingdoms supervisors, NGE supervisors, so that no party may blame another for any unexpected result. **The Baltic Union would allow the presence in the region of NGE civilian observers to verify the transparency of the processes prior to the referendum and subsequent elections. *Lukas re enforces that should the NGE win the war, they only plan to limit the Republics ability to wage war and for those responsible for the invasion to pay for the missile attacks that have claimed many civilians lives. **Germany enforces they're statement that these attacks were ment of government buildings and military bases, not directed on citites as did the NGE on German cities. *The Union of Everett Department of State requests both Germany and the NGE agree to a ceasefire until the situation with Libya is dealt with. *Albert, due to low polls in his country and failure of the Germanic War, requests peace in the region and the turn back to the normal borders of German and NGE. *The NGE refuse, with Lukas saying that "You invade our country then think you can ask for peace when it suits you? You will repay the NGE or face the consequences of your actions." **Germany, has set a status for peace with NGE and sets that they do not plan on to repay the nation and are looking forward forward peace. *Seeing the dangerous situation unfolding in the NGE and Europe, the Kingdom of Europa has put its Alert Status as "RED ALERT" and the Air Force has equipped its planes with R90 Missiles. Prime Minister Marko Zutvic has also announced that he is only doing this as a defense measure. *The NGE asks that the Kingdom stands down as the NGE means no harm to a friendly co-habitant and does not wish the situation to be escalated by the threat of mobilized WMD's. *In a message sent by Defense Minister Michelotti, "Europa is not going to war anytime soon. We have not been involved in one in over 50 years. But, we need to ensure the security of our citizens and that is why there is a Red alert and full mobilization in process." ** The NGE gives replys understandingly and promises that the NGE will make sure that the complete neutrality of the Kingdom is maintained within the NGE. *The remaining Federation Maritime Self-Defense Forces in the Mediterranean are recalled to their homeports. *Seven ships from Europa's Royal Navy Fleet North, the carriers NR Conte di Cavour and NR Giuseppe Garibaldi and 28 R90-armed Marelli M3's are sent to Lampedusa *The South Atlantic Fleet is ordered to stop the Europan ships from reaching Antartica. Massive protests begin in major South American cities calling for Europa to "Quit the nonsence". The Secretary of Parks and Wildlife is making plans to visit Europa to try and convince their king to stop their use of Radium Weapons, as they can serverly and irreversably damage ecosystems. *Europa's small fleet heading towards Antarctica is told to proceed on due course and to not engage in using force. The Defense secretary has also suggested the use of a conventional missile instead of Radium ones. *A large amount of South American aide arrives in the NGE and Germany to help repair from the damage done. Food and other necessities have also arrived in Central Europe for the displaced peoples. *NATO announces support for Germany and offers the New Germanic Empire a second chance for peace talks. *Europa supports peace talks and is willing to host some in Trieste. *Lukas announces that they will agree to peace talks and a temporary ceasefire to the NGE populace "The war has been short yet we have already forced the German Republic into doubt and now they beg us for peace and so we will give them this chance for them to repay the damage done." Marius Koertig also said that "The peace talks will be long and hard, however I promise you that we will get all you can squeeze out of a lemon and a bit more." The NGE agree to a Trieste based peace conference and announce their representatives will be the entire upper teir of the NGE's government. *Europa warns all nations of the impending ASAT operation that will occur later today *The New Germanic Empire celebrates victory in the Germanic War. Lukas announces the ceasefire will end on the 1st of July if the conference is not started by then. *Giulio Lamborghini is inaugurated as the PM of Europa *Britannia stops drilling operations on Lake Vostok and in all provinces of Britannia's Antarctica Territories. Britannia also asks for other nations to stop drilling in Antarctica as well. *South American companoes with intrests and assets in Yarphei see their stock number begin to plummet. The DoTF declares the stock market closed for the time being to prevent further damage to the economy. *The GTR prepares to hold a referendum to see if the country is made into a constitutional monarchy *The UFSA Land Self Defence Force is mobilized around the Triple Frontier area following an increase in criminal activity. What remains of the Hellebozah is expected to be causing a retalitory attack after regaining strength. The DoE begins denial of service attacks in the area to help end communications between the terrorists. *Europan mob boss Silvio Berlusconi is finally caught after 11 years on the run. July *South America passes a law not allowing one time child abusers to have legal custody of children following the savage killing of Christian Choate in Indiana, Union of Everett. A reported 20,000 have already been taken to foster homes. *Britannia supports coup d'etats in Yarp controlled areas in Australia. Television channels and radio stations begin to play Advance Australia Fair. M15 activities blow to extreme in northern Australia. *South Sudan declares Independence from Sudan following decades of civil war. *Following the Casey Anthony murder case and in response to a growing national petition, Caylee's Law is passed by the federal government, making the failure to report a missing child and the failure to report the death of a child, both federal crimes. Caylee's Law also enhances child abuse laws following the Christian Choate incident, making physical child abuse a federal crime resulting in 25 to life imprisonment and loss of parental/guardian rights. *South America begins offering protection when leaving the country after the killing of a South American musician in Guetamala. *Two Everetti citizens are kidnapped by Islamic terrorists in the Philippines. 1 **A large fire fight is reported in Basilan Autonomous region of the Philippines overnight, killing three dozen Islamic radicals affiliated with Abu Sayyaf. *Oslo, Norway, is struck by several bombings and a youth camp is targeted by a shooting spree. August *Osama bin Laden, who was caught alive by Everetti Militant Forces agents in May, is announced to be scheduled for execution in September, states the Department of Justice. *Brazilian Regional Police arrest a cook who admitted to placing rat killer in public school lunches. He is charged with attempted homicide and sentenced to 75 years in medium security prison. *South America offers the Trans America Union to countries located on the Americas. Mexico and Ecuador have already confirmed status if the alliance is created. *A vote on increasing the size of the the Imperial Defence Force that began on the 1st August goes public after an information leak. The vote proposed by the DNP plans to increase the Imperial Army by one Feldheeres (one Feldheeres is approx. 580,000 troops) and reserves by two Feldheeres doubling the Land force and bringing the full mobilization power of the NGE to approx. 3,420,000 troops. It also plans to double the size of the Imperial Navy bringing two more major fleets into the Navy within the next year due to private preparation for such an expansion. The Imperial Air Force is apparently to be doubled two however there is no final conclusion yet on how to enlarge or improve the Air Force. There are also plans to update the current vehicles of the Imperial Army to something more advanced. *Rioting outbreaks continue for days in the United Kingdom. *Mild riots in Cascadia break out demanding fewer taxes. *Israel demands the Palestinian Republic end militant rocket attacks against Israeli territory that has been targeting civilians for four days. The IDF claims that attacks are from new growing groups of Hamas related terrorist cells that Israel waged war on and most dismantled in 2009. *5.8 magnitude earthquake and three following aftershocks strike Richmond, Virginia in the Union of Everett. The earthquake was felt as far north as New York City and south into Georgia. Following the initial earthquake, the Union of Everett declared a Code BLUE Alert 1 status as an earthquake advisory. *Communications signals are disrupted across northern sections of North America for a period of two minutes and return to normal. The disruptions reached into the New England area of Everett and parts of Canada and Greenland. *Hurricane Irene takes a sudden turn to the east towards the open Atlantic Ocean and declines to the status of Tropical Storm. *The NGE leadership give support to the campaign. Several protest groups are given funding by certain state companies to protest against Everetti "Imperialism". A group know as the Christian Defence League said that "Everett is just a new face for an attempted New World Order" and explained how it would soon lead to "an era of anti-religious hatred" and "the free creation of dystopia's" The campaign also booted up a new Europe ruled by Europe campaign. **On the NGE TV show "Das Wort Dod" the host, Wilhelm Dod, said "all the power has gone to this mad woman's head! she thinks that she can go around calling people who don't agree with her extremists! ... mean come on can't I be Christian and have a radio show? not according to little miss Everett, its either atheist or bust, cause we all know that religious people are the cause of all the worlds pains. ... seems that in the end, Everett is gonna be Christian-free by the end of the year! have you seen the emigration rates of Christian citizens who go to nations like the NGE, to get away from that place, here's a quote from a citizen who came here just last year "I was so scared to say I was Christian, for fear of being rejected by friends and family and being restricted from places and events that I considered taking my life, then I decided to move out and pondered where to go, the NGE was the right choice" there we go, the NGE was the right choice! we may have Empire in our name but that ain't our game" however was met with fierce resistance by another show host, Jim Davis of "Politik in Aktion". He along with his majorly southern supporters, protested online and a special debate show is going to be held on Wednesday 31st August to give the public a full view on the situation with both sides of the argument being heard. *South America announces its plans to begin construction on a series of new train lines. The construction is expected to be finished by 2016 at its current rate. *Cascadian President William Ledigh gives a speech, saying that the actions of Britannia are unjustified and should be stopped, and expresses full support for the Union of Everett as its PAFF ally. *Senator Trevor Prince, speaking on a radio talk show, has said: "[Well, I don't think the statements from the New Germanic Empire and the rest of the world's side of things are completely luny as some have said. I mean, I am an Atheist, but as you may recall, I have before said that Everett is certainly starting to basically alienate religion. I know where Spency is coming from, but that girl really needs to take it easy. Religion is an important part of society. Our morals and principals, and even our highest forms of law are based off of religion. I am hoping that this Everetti imperialism doesn't spread to every corner of the world, because, then, we'll seriously all be {censored}.]" **In an official press release by the Allied States Government, officials have stated that the Senator was merely expressing his own views, and not that of the Allied States. The DLP has showed support for Prince's loose tongue, but not his opinion. The CFP, however, has said the direct opposite, supporting his opinion in this regard, but condemning his loose tongue. Several prominent conservative politicians has called upon the DLP to have a disciplinary hearing regarding Prince's loose tongue, however, many have doubted this will ever happen. *Spencer is noted saying during a radio interview, "Where does all this talk of imperialism come from? Do we have colonies? I forget, how many states and territories do we have? Oh wait 39 voluntary states and an autonomous zone in Alaska. I could swear at one point the Allied States invaded the United States and forcefully annexed it and oh yeah, they also did that random invasion of Zimbabwe. And those crazy New Germanic Empire guys... you know, the dudes with "EMPIRE" in their name who formed their country by invading and annexing their neighbors? Or I guess we all forgot about those Yarphese VLA dudes, who are like THE ONLY COUNTRY WITH COLONIES or how about OIS in general. You know the people who tried to take over the world and force eastern ideology on the planet? Imperial Everett my ass." **Lukas finally came out with a small reply to Spencer's radio interview "Spencer forgets that they have supported nations in the middle east and are clearly using them as a sort of international trampoline so to speak to spring their agenda onto nations such as Israel and Iraqistan and through them are imposing harsh territorial claims on their surrounding nations. Was it so voluntary that the Persians where forced under the heel of Iraqistan? and what about the people of the Lebanon? Also this is not a debate of whether Yarphei is more imperialistic that Everett, do not try to distract us with cherry picked nations. And the Allied States of America were liberating the United States from its own problems, look how much more prosperous the old areas of the USA are now. And the New Germanic Empire never invaded any of its neighbours, the Austro-Hungarian Confederation did that under the rule of Jonas. Again there is a positive side to this joining of nations, we have given them prosperity that they would have never of had, if they were left to the Soviet Union or even to themselves. Even Everett cannot deny this fact." *The UFSA Department of Foreign Relations releases a statement calling for the settlement of these generally pointless fights against each other. Quoting that "These arguments are pointless and based on extreme alternations on the true point of these laws. For the sake of globalization, both governments of these blatant name callings need to quit." *Senator Trevor Prince notes on radio once again: "Spency! Don't be so hard on our top brass. It was an peaceful process to take over, or uh, I mean, incorporate the US of A! Listen to our good old New Germanic friends. Everett is imperial because it has its fingers in everyone's pies. Countless countries are trying to follow the example you guys set, and that's just wrong. I think if I ever become El Presidente over here, you and I should go out on a nice evening and talk this out. Don't be so spun up!" **The Allied States Government, for the second time in one day, denies having anything to do with the statements made by the Senator. **The Senator's office receives a pie delivery with what looks like a finger poke hole in the center of an ASA shaped pie and decorative writing saying "My germs". **Early reports are stating that the Senator has eaten the pie after it passed a test for poison. *MTV awards with announcements from Lady Gaga were blurred out in the Roman Republic, due to her gender-bending position on the State Television, while is was available on satellite. Her songs were allowed to play on the State Television without any censor. Statement from Catha Augustine over the issue, "We agree on all freedom of speech, while not hurting the preserved culture of Rome. Lady Gaga showed that was not acceptable by the Media Management. All speech from Lady Gaga was allowed and will be allowed to play on Roman radio stations. She demonstrated a gender-bending status, which is highly dishonorable and a disgrace to the people of Rome, and will not be tolerated." *Nearly a year after the 2010 Arab-Israeli War, Israel announces the end of occupation of Jordan, having instated a new Jordanian leadership and agreeing to an official peace treaty to end the war and occupation. On September 1st Jordan will be independent. *Roman Senate closes with a vote of 357 - 153 on the issue of abortions in the state, Cornelius proceeded over the debate with only saying a few sentences, " That of Romans have the right of freedom of speech, freedom to thy own body, and that of the right to live." Abortion was banned after a week of debate and constant veto's. The law provides that any woman wanting to give up the child, will be fully supported in adoption. Abortion is only supported now if that of death of the child or death of the woman. *The Union of Everett Department of Justice releases a statement announcing Osama bin Laden will be executed on September 11th. *Explosion rocks Iranian city of Qom as Union of Everett peacekeeping forces destroy a nuclear weapons producing facility used by the former Khaleed regime to enrich nuclear weapons grade uranium. The dismantling and destruction of nuclear facilities is part of a peacekeeping agreement between the Security Alliance and Iranian officials. *The Roman Senate goes into session over the effects of trade with the Union of Everett and its social policies of the Roman State, mostly that of Transgender rights. September *The UFSA passes the UFSA Paz Act. It effectively dismantles the military entirely; legalizes tobacco and marijuana; and bans all forms of firearms within the UFSA. City police's weapons are replaced with non lethal alternatives. The collection of firearms from the public begins immediately. **The Allied States of America condemns the acts of the USFA, with some younger senators directly stating that the act is retarded. Other government officials in the Allied States are calling for a new government in the USFA. **President Spencer of the Union of Everett is quoted as saying "Here we go again..." **Europan politicians hail the UFSA's plans of peacefulness but fear a total disarmament is not the best solution. **European Union President, Sebastian Hill is asked by a Euro News reporter in Portugal, his statement on the issue: " This will open in huge gapes in security in South America, and will open doors for coup's and revolutions, in-placing some radical and creating a threat in the world. The EU, which has interests of securing weapons of the USFA from future radical groups, we will begin buying satellite weapons from the South Americans, and that of other WMDs, and will evaluate with the PAFF over the control or dismantlement of these weapons. " *The ESA begins to receive signals from Vulcan 8 rover (in Mars) after 7 years of no contact. *The European Union buys four up-to-date aircraft carriers and state of the art aircraft from the South American state, for 25 Billion Euros. European ships begin to embark to South America for the newly bought Aircraft Carriers, the four ships and aircraft are to be up and running by next Tuesday. *10th Anniversary of the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks agaisnt the World Trade Center occurs in New York City in Everett. *Osama bin Laden is executed on September 11th 2011, coinciding with the 10th anniversary of the 9/11/2001 attacks on the World Trade Center. Bin Laden is reported to have be executed by a firing squad in New York City. *European Flags across the EU are waved at half mast. The Eiffel Tower in Paris presents a large American Flag, as well with a large memorial with Sebastian Hill, with attendance of the several member states leaders and that of the Queen of The United Kingdom. Several American patriotic songs are player at the memorial, with standings at the playing of Star Spangled Banner. *The EcruFox Corporation buys out Escadar Armory, Odolus Defense, and Conso Dynamics as Subsidiaries. All equiptment not sold by the companies has also been shifted to the Allied States, including a large amount of Fusion Warheads. *Sherman Minton Bridge, located across the Ohio River connecting Louisville Kentucky and New Albany, Indiana was closed on the 9th by Indiana Governor Alexander Sarles (D) who has asked for funding for repairs or a new bridge due to its outdated T1 Steel structure. *A hacker under the alias of the Laughing Man breaches São Paulo Regional Robotics Controls, law enforcement and worker drones in the area begin to overload, and literally explode on the streets. The entirely roboticly controlled Monorail System experiences large failures, bringing public transport to a total halt in the city. Intersection lights also begin to change colors spontainiously, and several areas of the city experience rolling brown outs. City maintaince workers begin looking into the problem. **The Laughing Man begins server overloads in Montevideo and Rio de Janeiro, exactly five minutes after attacks on the capital began. **Attacks on Buenos Aires, Santiago, Bogota, Brasilia, Georgetown, Caracas, and Parimaribo begin ten minutes after the initial attack on the capital. **Twelve minutes after the first attack, the NWS Threat Level is raised to Code BLACK. **Twenty minutes after the attack, DoS attacks begin nationwide, 404 errors reach a high and some servers are overloaded, shutting down Internet in various areas. **Five minutes after the DoS attacks began, affected computer screens go blank with a single sentence revolving around the icon of the Laughing Man. The words say "You made the Laughing Man cry, so he sent you a tear." **Thirty minutes into the attacks, the Satellite Defense Network begins an activation not authorized by the government or the UFSA Space Administration. Access to the SDN can no longer be overided by the Department of Peace for unknown reasons. **The Satellite Defense Network is fired onto South America's Central Internet and Robotics Motherboard only five minutes after the SDN was accessed. Officials claim the SDN soon shut down after it's only use. **South America's connection to the world wide web is lost. The SASN is disconnected, causing an overall crash of the market. South America's entirely robotic workforce for transport shuts down, and some trains are stranded in the middle of no where. Power outages overtake many parts of the nation as they cannot operate with out South America's Energy AI. **South America activates the Fail Safe High Priority Servers kept away from the public eye. Power is restored to areas without, transport is reactivated, and connection of high priority programs are connected to the World Wide Web again. South America also finishes tracing the connection of the Laughing Man to several locations. Human police ar dispatched from local police stations around the country. *At 3:00 AM South American Eastern Time, South America closes it's borders, airspace, and ports to all incoming and outgoing traffic. All incoming flights and ships are ordered to return to their port of departure or to the nearest non South American dock or air port. Flights leaving the country are grounded, and ships leaving are ordered to return. *The Union of Everett disconnects internet service with South America until further notice. *'Alexander Kennedy' (D) from Nebraska, has won the Presidency of the United States of America, a margin of 65.24% against Marcus Cornell ®. He will will make his attendance speech to the nation on Monday. He will be the second Catholic U.S President, and first President not to hold entire control over the mainland United States. *The government of Europa announces that Saif al-Islam Gaddafi has been apprehended and is being handed over to the International court of justice to be tried for war crimes and others. THe government has not said who was involved in the mission, but they said a safehouse in Libya was stormed, where he was captured unharmed. *South America begins contact of leading technology developers, primarily Everett, to help with it's programming of an internet firewall system capable of blocking attacks similar to the ones occurring a few days ago. Category:Future World Category:Events